Un jour, je serai comme toi
by Hikamira
Summary: Quelle est exactement la relation entre un Maitre et son disciple ? Au fur et à mesure que Mu prend soin de son élève, il se remémore toutes les belles choses, ou mauvaises, qu'il a lui aussi vécu avec son ancien Maitre, Sion, l'actuel Grand Pope.


**Salut tout le monde ! Alors ça fait un petit bout de temps que je voulais écrire cette fic, la relation maitre disciple entre Mu et son élève Kiki. Du coup, ça y'est, je l'ai enfin démarrée, et je dois avouer que je me demande encore si je devrais en faire une OST, ou si je devrais la continuer en plusieurs chapitres. Je pense que tout dépend de vous, si cette fic vous plait, si vous aimez comment c'est écrit, les idées, les dialogues etc ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en commentaires, question que je décide par la suite si je devrais la continuer ^^ Bonne lecture !**

-Maitre, est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

Surpris d'entendre cette question, le chevalier du Bélier cessa son activité. Une pomme de terre dans la main, et un éplucheur dans l'autre, il posa les yeux sur son disciple, qu'il soupçonna soudainement d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. C'était bien la première fois que Kiki lui posait ce genre de question… Pourtant, Mu avait beau le sonder du regard, le jeune disciple ne flanchait pas et le fixait également, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander ça ? répond-il enfin.

Un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin, qui s'exclama :

-Rien, je me posais juste la question.

Après ces mots, le jeune disciple reprit sa séance d'épluchure, son sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres. Mu, encore abasourdi, l'observa pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire à son tour et de se remettre au travail. Etrange, cette scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose de similaire. C'était pourtant il y'a bien des années, quand lui-même, était encore tout jeune et sous l'aile de son Maitre, Sion, le Grand Pope actuel. Par moment, quand il prenait soin de ce petit chenapan de Kiki, de bons souvenirs revenaient en sa mémoire. Sion avait été un Maitre formidable, et même si le chevalier du Bélier ne pouvait plus vraiment avoir de liens plus intimes avec lui, c'était pourtant comme si rien n'avait jamais changé, comme s'il était toujours là, à côté. Et puis dans un sens, c'était le cas… Juste qu'il était douze maisons plus haut.

-Est-ce que vous aussi vous deviendrez Grand Pope quand vous serez grand ? questionna Kiki.

-Je suis déjà grand, et non, rien ne dit que j'aurai ce rôle à mon tour. Et puis au fond, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis très bien comme ça. Être Grand Pope n'est pas une tâche facile tu sais.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est facile de toutes façons, dans la vie de chevalier… On reste enfermé au même endroit pendant des jours et des mois, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, et en plus, on mange tout le temps la même chose.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien les pommes de terre.

-Oui, mais j'aimerai bien manger autre chose des fois ! Comme euh… Du sanglier ?

-Du sanglier ? répéta Mu surpris.

-Oui, l'autre jour Shura m'a dit que c'était super bon.

-Parce qu'il en a déjà mangé ?

-Je sais pas, apparemment.

-… Il doit y'avoir du trafic noir de nourriture ici, alors… Je ne vois pas comment un sanglier aurait put entrer ici, mort ou vivant, je m'en serai bien aperçut.

-On pourra en manger un jour ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous avons déjà tout ce dont nous avons besoin Kiki. Tu ne crois pas ? Des pommes de terre, des carottes, des navets, du poisson…

-Mais je veux de la viande !

-Tu n'en auras pas, surtout si tu me le demandes de cette façon. Je pense que tu devrais apprendre à te contenter de ce que tu as plutôt que d'envier ce que les autres ont.

Mu se leva, et trempa toutes les pommes de terre épluchées dans de l'eau bouillante, sous le regard triste et boudeur de son disciple. Soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre sur le toit, bruit qui attira tout de suite l'attention du plus jeune. Il se leva, et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Le ciel était assombrit de nuages gris et une pluie s'installait peu à peu sur le Sanctuaire. Un grand coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, Kiki sursauta et referma les rideaux avant de s'adosser contre la fenêtre. Le Bélier posa les yeux sur son disciple quelques instants.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Ça m'a juste surpris, réagit le rouquin.

-Je vois.

Un autre coup de tonnerre sortit de nulle part, ce qui fit hurler littéralement le plus jeune qui alla de suite se cacher sous la table.

-Puisque tu n'as pas peur, cela ne te dérangerait donc pas de passer au village à côté, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Mu. Je viens de me souvenir qu'on nous avait cuisiné une belle tarte à la mirabelle, rien que pour nous deux. Va donc la chercher.

-Quoi… ? Maintenant ? demanda le rouquin recroquevillé sous la table.

-Oui, maintenant. Tu ne la veux pas pour le dessert ?

-Non, je n'en veux pas.

-Ah bon. Si je vais la chercher, je vais devoir la manger tout seul alors.

-Mais la dernière vous avez dit que faut toujours partager ce qu'on a !

-Hmm…, répondit Mu en riant un peu, oui, tu as raison. Je la partagerai avec Aldébaran, il sera certainement content de manger une délicieuse tarte à la mirabelle. Du coup, j'irai au village, et j'irai directement chez lui ensuite, tu vas donc rester tout seul ici pendant l'orage. Mais, puisque tu n'as pas peur, tout va bien, continua t'il en mettant la table.

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Non seulement il n'aurait pas de tarte, mais en plus il allait passer une bonne partie de la nuit ici tout seul. N'y avait-il pas des lois qui interdisaient aux Maitres de laisser leurs disciples tout seuls à la maison ? Et de ne pas leur donner de dessert ? Mu se pencha avant de soulever la nappe pour y voir le rouquin :

-Allez, sors de là et viens manger, c'est prêt.

Une bonne heure plus tard, l'orage se faisait de plus en plus bruyant. Le repas terminé, Mu enfila de quoi se couvrir, s'apprêtant à partir, observé par un Kiki craintif et sans le moindre argument pour le faire rester.

-Tu seras certainement endormi quand je reviendrai, alors dors bien, et pas de bêtises, dit le chevalier avant de parcourir la maison du Bélier et de mettre le nez dehors.

La pluie battante lui tomba sur le visage, et longeait ses cheveux pour parcourir son corps. Il leva la tête vers les cieux sombres, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cette voix, il l'entendait encore malgré le temps passé. Il devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans ?

_-Allez Mu, c'est l'heure de partir, dit le grand homme à la chevelure verte._

_-Partir ? demanda Mu collé à la fenêtre en regardant son Maitre avec surprise, mais il pleut dehors !_

_-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave, s'il pleut._

_-Mais, si nous sortons, nous allons attraper froid._

_-Dis donc toi, ce n'est pas en réfléchissant comme ça que tu deviendras chevalier d'Athéna, tu le sais ça ?_

_Troublé par ces paroles, et par la certitude que de toutes façons, son Maitre l'obligera à mettre le nez dehors, Mu baissa la tête, résigné à obéir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune disciple était accroché à la main de son Maitre, les yeux fermés à cause du vent fort et de la pluie. Sion lui demanda :_

_-Que t'arrive t'il ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des orages Mu…_

_-Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! répondit le jeunot en levant les yeux sur son Maitre, il y'a le tonnerre et les éclairs, et parfois même la foudre ! C'est vraiment effrayant._

_-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. C'est un phénomène naturel. Tu sais, des orages, il y'en aura toute la vie, alors si tu ne t'y habitues pas maintenant, quand tu seras grand, ce sera clairement problématique._

_-Mais si la foudre nous tombe dessus ?_

_-Si elle nous tombe dessus, on sera tout cramé et nous allons certainement mourir sur le coup._

_Les grands yeux de Mu s'embuèrent de larmes alors que l'adulte aux cheveux verts se mit à ricaner :_

_-Mais non Mu, personne ne va mourir. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne devais avoir peur de rien, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, nous allons travailler aujourd'hui. Tu verras, il ne t'arrivera rien, et puis je suis là._

_-Mais même si vous êtes là ça empêchera pas la foudre de tomber quand même ! J'ai trop peur, je veux pas y aller aujourd'hui… S'il vous plait !_

_Sion s'accroupit devant son disciple, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

_-Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, moi aussi j'avais peur des orages._

_-Hein, c'est vrai ?_

_-Oui, je t'assure. Alors tu sais ce que mon Maitre a fait ? Il m'a attaché à un arbre alors qu'une tornade était en train de tout détruire sur son passage._

_Mu ouvrit de grands yeux énormes._

_-Non, ce n'est pas possible vous mentez ! s'exclama la tête rose._

_-Si, je te jure que c'est la vérité. Tu veux que je fasse pareil avec toi ?_

_-…Non…_

_-Alors viens, on y va, conclut il en se redressant et en lui tendant à nouveau la main._

_Mu saisit la main de son Maitre en pleurnichant tout le long du chemin. De plus en plus blasé, Sion finit par reprendre calmement :_

_-Mu, si tu continues, je te jure que je le fais._

_Mu fit le maximum pour calmer ses hoquets, serrant très fort la main de son Maitre de ses deux petites mains. Ils étaient étranges, ces arbres bizarres sans aucune feuille, qui ressemblaient à des monstres à quinze bras. De plus, le froid était de plus en plus insupportable, et le petit garçon commençait à claquer des dents. Mais comment son Maitre faisait-il pour garder son sang-froid face à un tel désastre ? Lui, il avançait sans ciller, tout trempé, et même si sa peau était de plus en plus pâle, on aurait dit qu'il ne sentait pas le moindre courant d'air. Des fois, le jeune disciple se demandait vraiment comment le chevalier du Bélier pouvait être aussi génial. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir devenir comme lui un jour…_

_« Tu sais Mu, si tu veux devenir comme moi, il te faudra tout d'abord être courageux. Si tu t'enfuis au moindre moustique, tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver… Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, tu apprends très vite et tu as de bonnes capacités. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu peux devenir plus fort. »_

_Le disciple s'arrêta et leva la tête :_

_-Vous m'avez parlé ?_

_-Hm ? Moi ? Non, répondit Sion._

_-J'ai entendu votre voix…_

_-Dans ta tête ?_

_-Oui._

_-C'est de la télépathie._

_-De la tétépathie ?_

_-Non, de la télépathie. Je peux te parler sans ouvrir la bouche, et tu entendras ma voix dans ta tête._

_-Haaaaannnn… C'est vrai ?_

_-Si c'est faux, c'est que tu es schizophrène._

_Mu resta statique à ce mot, qu'il ne répéterai d'ailleurs pas de peur de l'écorcher. Il se demandait bien ce que cela voulait dire, en fait. Son Maitre avait tendance à l'effrayer et à lui faire des farces pas si drôles que ça… Quand Sion lâcha sa main, le cœur du plus jeune fit un énorme bond._

_-Nous sommes arrivés, dit le plus grand, te souviens-tu de ce que nous avons appris la dernière fois ? _

_-Oui, ça ! répondit la tête rose en soulevant un petit caillou par la force de son esprit._

_-Honore moi, tu veux, rétorqua Sion en frappant sur la petite pierre d'un geste de la main. Prend plutôt quelque chose de plus lourd._

_-Mais il n'y a rien d'autre… répondit Mu en regardant autour de lui._

_-Si, il y'a les arbres._

_-Les arbres ? Mais c'est impossible !_

_-Regarde._

_Soudainement, un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans le sol. De grosses racines bougèrent et se mouvaient dans la terre, avant de toutes sortir sous les cris du pauvre disciple croyant avoir à faire à un monstre. Le tronc d'un immense chêne finit par quitter le sol et se déplacer dans les airs. Mu, clairement paniqué, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la jambe de son Maitre._

_-Tu vois que ce n'est pas impossible. A ton tour maintenant._

_-Mais vous vous êtes grand ! Moi j'ai que 6 ans !_

_-C'est vrai que tu es jeune, mais je sais que tu en es déjà capable. J'ai confiance en toi, alors vas-y, répond-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Mu poussa un petit soupir. Avec le peu de connaissances qu'il avait, comment son Maitre pouvait-il croire qu'il était déjà capable de faire de si grandes choses… C'était juste impossible de déplacer quelque chose d'aussi gros et d'encré dans la terre à cet âge-là. Mais il n'avait rien à perdre en essayant. Le petit lâcha la jambe de son Maitre, se concentra de toutes ses forces et déracina un arbre à son tour, le levant dans les arbres, sous le regard presque choqué de Sion._

_-Bon sang…, murmura t'il, c'est qu'il y arrive vraiment…_

_Soudainement, un grand coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, la foudre quitta le ciel brutalement avant de s'écraser sur l'arbre sur lequel Mu s'exerçait. Ce dernier poussa un grand cri d'effroi, l'arbre tomba au sol avec fracas, alors que la tête rose se mit à grimper de terreur sur son Maitre, demandant à vouloir rentrer à la maison…_

Dans la maison du Taureau, un grand rire se fit entendre. Dans la cuisine, Mu et Aldébaran s'étaient attablés afin de déguster la fameuse tarte.

-Il a peur des orages ? répéta le Taureau, c'est normal à son âge après tout.

-Oui, dit Mu en souriant un peu, mais ce que je lui reproche, c'est de raconter des mensonges.

-C'est encore un enfant. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas passer pour un bon à rien devant l'homme qu'il admire tellement.

-Peut-être. Mais ça ne valide en rien ces propos. Et puis, quand on y réfléchit, l'orage n'est pas quelque chose de si terrible, non ?

-Du moment qu'il n'emmène pas de la visite avec lui, moi, j'aime bien quand il pleut. Mais il a de la chance d'avoir un Maitre comme toi. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui entretient de bons rapports avec son Maitre, et puis, tu m'as l'air bien souple avec lui.

-Souple ? Tu trouves ?

-Il n'a que huit ans… Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que dans le temps, le Grand Pope se montrait parfois très sévère avec toi.

-Très sévère… Oui, on peut dire ça. Enfin, oui et non. Il est arrivé qu'il se montre un peu dur, mais ça ne durait pas bien longtemps.

-C'est vrai que tu avais déjà des capacités hors normes dès ton plus jeune âge… Tu en dépassais beaucoup les doigts dans le nez.

-Je crois qu'il ne voulait simplement pas que je gaspille ces facultés, alors des fois, il me poussait un peu à bout. Quand je voyais les autres arrêter leur entrainement de la journée, alors que mon Maitre lui ne me lâchait pas, je me disais que c'était vraiment injuste… Mais ensuite, j'ai finis par comprendre.

-Tu sais, s'il y'a un chevalier ici devant lequel je n'aimerai pas avoir un face à face, ce serait toi.

-Moi ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu m'as toujours épaté, depuis ton arrivée ici.

-Vraiment ? C'est flatteur…

-Bon, je dois avouer ne pas vouloir me retrouver non plus contre Saga. Lui, ce n'est pas qu'il est fort, c'est qu'il est clairement effrayant quand il s'y met.

-Mais ni lui ni moi n'avons ta force physique.

Soudainement, des bruits de pas pressés et des cris se firent entendre. Non pas interpellés par cette nouvelle présence dans la maison du Taureau, les deux chevaliers restèrent sur place, regardant la porte de la cuisine, qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Kiki tout trempé et paniqué qui fonça sur le chevalier du Bélier.

-Je veux rester avec vous ! s'écria t'il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kiki ? demanda Mu.

-Je déteste les orages et je ne veux pas rester tout seul en bas ! Restez avec moi s'il vous plait ! Je suis désolé d'avoir menti !

-Dans ce cas, on va faire un tour dehors ?

-Dehors ? répéta le rouquin avec des yeux tout ronds.

-Tu viens bien de dehors non ? Tu es tout trempé.

-Oui, mais c'était pour vous rejoindre !

-Viens avec moi. Je te promets que si tu viens, tu n'auras plus jamais peur des orages.

-Vous me le promettez ?

-Oui, tu as ma parole.

_L'orage continuait de tourner. Sion marchait vers le Sanctuaire, avec Mu qui était couvert dans ses bras. Ce dernier décida de briser le silence :_

_-Vous êtes fâché contre moi ?_

_-Mais non._

_-Vous me détestez ?_

_-Pas le moins du monde._

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Quoi quoi ?_

_-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe._

_-Je te dis que tout va bien. Je suis même fier de toi._

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mu._

_-Vous savez, un jour, je veux devenir comme vous._

_-Comme moi ? Je pense que tu seras bien plus que moi._

_-Plus que vous ?_

_-Oui, sans le moindre doute. Tu es très fort tu sais. Avec de l'exercice tu le deviendras de plus en plus, je suis certain que tu seras un grand chevalier. Et à ce moment-là, moi je serai un vieux croulant._

_-C'est quoi un vieux croulant ?_

_-Tu as déjà vu Dohko ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est ça un vieux croulant._

_-Haaann… C'est pas gentil ce que vous dites !_

_-Ben pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que c'est méchant !_

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que c'est pas gentil._

_-Tu sais, toi aussi un jour, tu seras un vieux croulant… Enfin, du moins, je te souhaite vraiment de le devenir un jour mon petit Mu. Je te le souhaite… Mais… Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas méchant !_

_-Je veux pas ressembler à Dohko !_

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'il est vilain ! Et en plus il n'a même pas de cheveux sur la tête._

_-Et c'est moi qui suis méchant._

_-Alors que vous, vous êtes trop beau tout le temps._

_-Oooh… Ça mérite une glace au chocolat ça._

_Un grand coup de tonnerre se fit à nouveau entendre. Mu resserra son étreinte, alors que Sion s'arrêta de marcher. Il finit par s'adosser à un arbre et à ne plus bouger._

_-Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda Mu._

_-Parce que nous allons rester là, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus peur._

-Maitre…, dit un Kiki pas très rassuré avec sa couverture, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, tu n'as pas le choix de toutes façons.

-J'avais oublié ce détail…, gémit le rouquin.

Ils se mirent tous deux en route, affrontant la pluie et le froid. Kiki suivait doucement son Maitre, tout en regardant autour de lui et en sursautant au moindre coup de tonnerre. Pendant une demi-heure, ils traversaient la forêt silencieusement et arrivèrent enfin à la plage.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu ici ? questionna le disciple.

Mu s'assied ensuite sur le sable, avant de s'y allonger en fixant le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Maitre ? Vous n'allez quand même pas dormir là ? questionna Kiki.

-Pourquoi pas. C'est désert, calme, et la pluie est même chaude.

-Moi j'ai pas envie ! s'écria le rouquin en se mettant à courir vers la forêt.

Mais très vite, ses pieds quittèrent le sol à sa plus grande surprise et il fut ramené dans les airs vers un Mu quasiment déjà détendu, les yeux fermés.

-Mais je peux pas rester là ! s'exclama Kiki en se débattant dans les airs, il fait froid et c'est tout mouillé, y'a du tonnerre !

Mu ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son élève.

-Kiki, il n y'a rien ici qui puisse t'effrayer. Regarde, tout va bien… Tout le tapage que tu entends est dans le ciel, pas sur le sol, alors il n y'a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Viens te coucher.

-Vous en êtes sûr… ?

-Mais oui ! Allez viens maintenant.

Mu reposa son élève au sol, qui se coucha tout près de son Maitre. Une bonne heure après, il avait fini par succomber au sommeil, sous le regard satisfait du Bélier, qui monta un peu sa couverture.

Le lendemain, Kiki ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de s'étirer sur le sable. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage du Bélier qui lui souriait, et derrière lui, s'étalait un grand ciel bleu avec un soleil déjà bien à son zénith.

-C'est déjà le matin ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Eh oui, répondit son Maitre, l'orage est terminé et tu as fait un gros dodo dessous.

-Oh… J'en reviens toujours pas.

-Tu vois qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

-Hmm…

-On va petit déjeuner ?

-Oh oui, je suis mort de faim !

-Très bien, dit le Bélier en se levant.

Kiki se leva à son tour avec sa couverture et se mit à courir vers la forêt, pressé d'arriver au sanctuaire pour se remplir la pense. Le chevalier de la première maison commença son chemin tranquillement, alors que des souvenirs revinrent dans son esprit.

_-J'ai chaud… gémit Mu installé sur son Maitre qui est en tailleur contre un arbre._

_-Moi aussi j'ai chaud._

_-Le matin est vite venu._

_-N'est-ce pas._

_-L'orage s'est vite terminé finalement._

_-Et il ne t'es rien arrivé._

_-Non rien du tout._

_-Alors, tu as toujours peur ?_

_-Non, plus maintenant._

_-C'est bien alors. On va rentrer, répondit Sion en se levant._

_-Je pourrai avoir ma glace au chocolat ?_

_-Tu pourras avoir toutes celles que tu voudras._


End file.
